Awaken
by WatchTheSunDie
Summary: Zach and Milo are out partying and Zach keeps getting phone calls. Zach gets really drunk, Milo takes him home and runs into the caller, and things go from there.


The club was thumping, sweaty bodies colliding together and parting for seconds to engage in another form. In the middle of two lovely ladies and another male was Mr. Zachary Quinto, the girls were bumping and grinding into him as he balanced his sex on the beach in his hand as he too bumped and grinded with the girls as the other male, Milo Ventimiglia, bumped and grinded with one of the girls from the group.  
"Can you hold onto this?" Zach asked Milo as he handed his drink over. "Stupid phone."  
Milo smiled as he took the drink and watched Zach check his phone. "Girlfriend troubles?"  
"Nah, its just Chris." Zach replied putting his phone up before taking his drink back and taking a sip from it. The girls bumped into him harder, he noticed after a few more drinks that Milo too was bumping into him harder. Though Milo didn't drink, it didn't mean that he couldn't get drunk off the vibes in the club.  
Once again, Zach was on his phone, "I cannot text you with a drink in my hand. You shoulda made some plans with me, you knew that I was free. And now you won't stop calling me; I'm kinda busy." with that, he put his phone back in his pocket.  
With more alcohol seeping into his system Zach began to loosen up, he reached out for one of the girls and blushed when his hand grazed past Milo's midsection. The two men looked at each other for a moment, Zach gave Milo his charming Sylar smile he'd become famous for and the pair nodded the motion away as the girl Zach was after came closer. With each drink he consumed he became more and more flirty with the trio in front of him, _Milo included_.  
Milo who was recently single didn't take any notice when Zach began dancing with him instead of the girls, Zach had always been a bit flittery with him. If Zach came out and said he was bisexual, Milo would be the first person to say "Yeah, I figured as much." But Milo himself was strictly straight. Or so he thought. As Zach danced more and more with him, he found himself returning the attention until Zach stopped dancing and his grin fell as he looked at his phone once more. This was the seventh time Zach had stopped dancing to look at his phone.  
"Business or pleasure?" Milo asked as they approached the bar, Zach's phone in his hand as he shook his head.  
"Neither. Chris. _Again_."  
Milo nodded, Chris sure was a pushy person. Or else she didn't like the fact Zach was out having a good time. Milo wasn't sure it was any of his business, but the conversation between Zach and the person on the phone, this infamous Chris was getting a bit heated.  
"It's not that I don't like you, I'm just trying to party, and I am sick and tired of my phone ringing." Zach said into his phone. "Stop calling, I don't wanna think anymore and I don't talk anymore. The way your blowing' up my phone won't make me leave no faster. OR! Put my coat on faster." Zach said into his phone, then he covered it and said "I shoulda left my phone at home cause this is a disaster." to Milo who nodded and took a drink from his bottle of water.  
Milo laughed as he took the phone from Zach, "We're sorry the number you have reached is not in service at this time. Please check the number, or try your call again." he said before flipping the phone shut and handing it back to Zach. "That should really piss them off." he laughed as Zach nodded and ordered another drink. "So, this Chris person. Is it serious?" he asked as he watched Zach drink yet another sex on the beach. He was beginning to wonder if they were really that damn good.  
"Yeah, sorta. We're kind of, well. No one really knows about us. We're keeping it on the down low, you see."  
"Ah, yes. I see." Milo nodded, "Not sure its something you want the world to know about?"  
"Yeah." Zach nodded. There was no doubt in his mind that Milo was thinking '_Chris' _was short for Christine or Christina, not _Christopher_. No one knew aside from them. That's how tight that lid was on it. "Chris is, well, possessive. But like I told 'em, they shoulda made plans with me, since they didn't here I am."  
"Yep, here you are. I'm gonna go take a piss." Milo said as he patted Zach's shoulder. "Be right back."  
"Okay." Zach said as a girl moved to stand where Milo had been.  
Milo ducked and dodged through the wave of moving bodies, swaying to the beat. The vibe in the place was full of sexual tension, the place practically was buzzing with it. He walked past a bouncer who smirked at him and nodded. Milo nodded back, not sure what the chump was smirking at but he returned it just to be polite. Mostly because the guy could bounce him like a super ball to the nearest door where he would more than likely land on the hard ground with a thud.  
The urinals were all full, much to his disappointment, he didn't want to be cornered in a stall, not with how some of the girls had been looking at him when he was dancing out on the floor with the two random girls and Zach. He had to admit, though he was straight, Zach was pretty damn cute for a fellow dude. He waited a moment longer at the door and one of the urinals, the one closest to the stalls cleared and he moved into place, pulled his gland from his pants and began to free flow. It was a relief, pissing. He hadn't realized just how badly he had to go until he started going. He leaned his head back and let out a sigh, spread his feet a bit farther apart and relaxed a bit more and pissed a bit longer.  
"I told you already!" Milo heard from the doorway, he dismissed the voice, didn't know it and didn't pay any attention to it. He shook himself off, zipped his pants and was shoved into the stall beside him faster than he could think _'What the fuck?'_  
With his body pressed against the cool tile of the bathroom stall, he'd gotten shoved into the handicap one, he didn't recognize the person whose lips were assaulting his, didn't know the smell associated with the person, he just knew that they were an _amazing _kisser and the buzzing in their pocket was buzzing against his groin, and waking him up in ways he probably would have loved to have stayed dead, mostly in the men's restroom.  
Pressed against the wall he let out a moan, the person who was kissing him deepened it, and Milo didn't object at all, he welcomed it, even though he was as sober as a could be. This strange person that was sexually assaulting him in the restroom oddly enough made him feel comfortable. Which was really stupid. He reached up, his hand caressing the cheek of the person kissing him as his eyes were still closed therefore he could not see the person, but when his hand touched the face, his eyes flew open, and he went stiff and limp at the same time.

He pushed the person back and gasped. "ZACH!" he shouted bewildered. "What the fuck!"  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's just, you… You're just so damn sexy I can't contain myself!" Zach replied as he pressed himself against Milo once more, his phone buzzing in his pocket again.  
"Chris isn't short for _Christina_, is it?" Milo asked out of the blue, "It's Chris, like Chris Pine, ain't it?"  
Zach lowered his head and rested it on Milo's shoulder. "Yes, it is."  
"So, what, you think you can use me to make him jealous?" Milo growled, but didn't push Zach away. He wanted him, god damn if he didn't shut that fucking phone off he was going to end up raping his friend and fellow costar right here in the bathroom.  
"No, I don't want that. I just want you!" Zach replied, his breath laced thick with alcohol. "I can't stop thinking about you. _You're. Just. So. Fucking. Beautiful_."  
Milo pushed him away, "That's the drinks talking, not you."  
"I'm gay, Milo."  
"I'm not surprised. But in the restroom? C'mon man."  
Zach looked around, the expression on his face saying that the bathroom of the club was just as good of a place as any, if not better.  
"I'm taking you home." Milo said as Zach nodded. "You're drunk."  
"I'm to fuck to drunk." Zach said as he swayed a bit. "Take me drunk, I'm home."  
"Yes, that's what I'm going to do." he said as he led the drunken Mr. Quinto out of the men's restroom and through the club.

Out in the cool breeze, Zach took a deep breath. He'd just thrown himself on his friend who he was indeed sexually attracted to. He'd pulled it off as being a bit too drunk, but he knew as soon as Milo was inside his house, the locks were bolted and Milo's ass was his. _Literally_. There would be no way to deny him when the web was weaved and Milo was caught. His plan was twisted, the plot was dark, but this was the best story he'd even written, and Milo was taking his role in this twisted, dark and disturbed film Zach was writing in his own head a bit to well. Falling right into the role of taking his drunken friend home where he'd sleep off his stupidity and beg that what had been said wasn't going to effect their relationship. But in Zach's mind, this was perfect.  
In the car he went, sitting in the passengers side, his seat belt strapping him in, Milo got behind the wheel of his car and drove Zach home. The drive was silent aside from the radio which was mostly background music.

"So, Zach." Milo said when they pulled to a stop light. "What you said in the bathroom.."  
Zach lolled his head over to look at him, his contacts making his eyes look like amber stones instead of chocolate brown eyes. "What about it?" he asked.  
"Are you really?"  
"Bisexual." Zach replied as he looked back out the other window.

Milo nodded and began the drive again, the car was silent until he reached Zach's house. Milo was thinking how ironic it was that his first major role in a movie, and Zach's were both the same, they'd played gay guys, only Milo was a gay teenager and Zach was a gay Iranian on the Tori Spelling show. Still didn't stop him from thinking they'd both put themselves in homosexual roles, so maybe that made them a but more open about that then others. But Zach fit a homosexual a bit better than Milo had, kissing another guy was a bit freaky for Milo, but Zach didn't seem to mind, in fact he truly looked pissed off when he was interrupted in the show, even though it was apart of the script.  
When Milo pulled into the drive he stopped, his lights highlighting the man sitting on Zach's front door step. He knew him, he'd played Kirk in the new Star Trek movie. That was Chris, the guy that had been blowing up Zach's phone while they were out partying. _Oh. Fuck_.  
"You've got company." Milo said as he looked at Zach.  
Zach looked out the front window and groaned, "That explains why my phone's stopped buzzing."  
"No, Zach, you shut your phone off when you got in the car." Milo said. Zach was to drunk to even remember what he'd done, this wasn't going to be very pretty. A drunk, a pissed off boyfriend and an innocent bystander. How many ways can you say _'this is going to get fucking nasty!' _One.  
"This is going to get fucking nasty." Zach said as Milo nodded. "Don't leave me."  
Milo stared at Zach, the man was five inches taller, and more built than him, and he was whimpering like a beaten house wife. What the fuck had Chris done to Zach when they were alone?  
"Alright. I'll stay until he leaves." Milo said as he mentally noted to kick himself in the ass when he was alone. He was just _the friend_, he shouldn't be getting involved in a lovers quarrel! This wasn't his position, he should just dump Zach off and leave. What did he do? Turned the key over, killed the car and the lights and opened his door and walked over to Zach's door where he opened it and helped him to his feet.

"Who the hell are you?" Chris asked from the porch, he was on his feet, obviously ready to start throwing punches if it was needed.  
"I'm Milo. This is Zach, who is a bit tipsy." Milo said as Zach leaned on him a bit heavily. "Would you be so kind as to open the door so I don't drop his ass?"  
"What the fuck happened to him?" Chris asked as he fished through Zach's pockets and found the keys. "I've been calling and calling him, he hasn't answered for the past hour."  
"We were hanging out at club Zero, he got a bit too drunk." Milo said as Chris opened the door. "He wasn't making much sense, I think he had to many sex on the beaches."  
Chris shot him an evil stare, it wasn't Milo's fault the drink was named that. He should be blaming the person who created it not Milo. "Why didn't you tell him to stop?"  
"Because it's not my call. If he wants to get drunk, he's a grown man and able to do so."  
"I would have put a stop to his excessive drinking." Chris replied as Milo lugged Zach into the house.  
"Yeah, well that's you not me. Where the hell is his bedroom?"  
"First door to the right." Chris said as he looked Zach over, Milo hadn't caught it, but Zach gave Chris a quick wink, and the game was on. "Just toss his ass on the bed. I'll take care of him."  
"Uh, he wanted me to hang out until he was feeling a bit better…" Milo half lied.  
"Oh did he?" he asked as Milo dropped Zach on the bed.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Zach finally asked as he looked up at the two men, "Wow, I'm seeing double."  
"How's that?" Milo and Chris both asked, but ignored looking at each other.  
"Two hotties in my bedroom, how is this possible?"  
"Its not. G'night Zach." Milo said as he turned to the door, only to get tackled to the floor from behind. "What the fuck!"  
"I told you!" Zach yipped as he held Milo down, "I want you!"  
"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Milo bellowed as Zach held his wrists down on the floor, "I'm not some guy you can just tackle and fuck, dude. Get a fucking grip!"  
"I've got a grip, a rather nice one. Cause you're not going anywhere."  
"Zach, maybe we should give him something to help him calm down?" Chris asked as he shut the door.  
"What the hell? You fucking planned this, you sick bastard!" Milo hollered.  
Zach grinned. "Yell all you want, no one will hear you."  
Milo looked around the room, there had to be something he could do. He glanced up at Chris and groaned, the fucker had a gag in his hand. "So, you're going to rape me?"  
"No." Both Zach and Chris replied.  
"Bullshit." Milo replied as he nudged his head toward Chris, "Gag for you then?" he asked, then Zach's phone started buzzing again. _  
'Fuck. Me. Sideways.' _Milo thought because as before, the phone was placed just right and was buzzing nonstop against his groin. There was two ways this stitch was going, either he was going to go down fighting or he'd cooperate with them. With the phone buzzing constantly against his groin, he was starting to lean towards cooperate. Just because at the rate he was going, he'd have blue balls from hell and being single, and finding some tail within a few minutes notice was kind of hard, even though he was celebrity.  
"I think he likes the vibration of my phone." Zach said, giving off his Sylar brow and stare before pushing his hips deeper into Milo, who bit down on his lip and closed his eyes. Zach grinned as he looked up at Chris, those piercing blue eyes were wild with excitement. "I think we got a taker." he said as Chris pulled out a box from under the bed.  
Milo's eyes shot open as he watched the box, labeled _'sex toys' _in red bold letters land on the bed. _Oh fucking hurray_. "Why me?"  
"Because you're who we've been looking for. We wanted a third to complete our circle, we've searched through all of our friends and you were the last hope we had. The last person to complete our _trinity_."  
"What makes you think I'm going to go along with this shit?"  
Chris chuckled as he grabbed a pocket pussy, "Because we've got ways of making you bend. You think your strictly straight. So did I, until I met Zach. He made me see the beauty behind love making with another person of the same sex. It's a really intense ride. The trip there is amazing and the ending is a little piece of heaven."

Zach let up a little, his hips pulling back as his phone stopped vibrating. He smirked when Milo's eyes clamped shut and he bit his lip again. If Milo truly didn't want to do this, Zach would have let him go, let go of his wrists and Milo could have walked out the door, but Milo's body was throwing a wicked curve ball at him, and Zach liked it. A bit to much. Milo could have said no, he didn't want any part of it, but he hadn't. If he would have said _'let me go' _he'd be out in his car and on his way home, but his body, that perfect body of his was trying to close in the space between he and Zach. The more Zach pulled away the more Milo tried to keep closer. With Zach loosening his grip Milo could have knocked him off and bolted for the door and Chris and Zach would have laughed their asses off and told him it was just a joke, though it really wasn't, not to them. But Milo wasn't pulling away, he wasn't trying to run. He was straining against his baggy jeans, unlike Zach, Milo wore pants that were baggier, not as snug, he didn't like showing off his goods unless he had to run around in his underwear on screen. That was enough for him.  
Chris watched closely as Zach pulled away slowly, and smiled wildly as Milo shifted to keep them together. This was the third in their circle, he truly was the ending of their _trinity_. His smile went even wider when Zach began to undo Milo's jeans, and when Milo let out a strained groan Chris fought a laugh. Zach was snaking his hand, those beautiful hands of his into Milo's jeans, where he was gripping Milo's erection that was popping a tent in his jeans. Chris felt jealous, he remembered the first time Zach had touched him like that. He was reserved, holding back then when that hand of his grabbed his dick, he was butter in Zach's hands. This was their dirty secret, something they never told anyone.

"Jesus Christ!" Milo groaned as he clinched his eyes tighter. "Wait, wait, stop, stop!"  
"As you wish." Zach said as he pulled away, Milo was panting under Zach and it was obvious he was trying to find words, but English seemed to have gotten switched over to Japanese in his head. He couldn't recognize the symbols, to him a house symbol was a house, but it meant something else. He just shook his head, then nodded. "You want me to continue?" Zach asked, Milo nodded quickly, simple head jesters were going to have to work because he'd lost the ability to use his voice. Which was a pity because it was so soothing and sexy.

Chris and Zach helped Milo to the bed, where he sat and stared at the two men before him. His face was blank, but rosy, his eyes focused but glossy and bloodshot. He looked like he'd been drinking all night long and smoked a shit load of weed. He opened his mouth, did an impression of a fish a few times, then closed it. Words eluded him, he was fucked that way, and he might as well go all the way. He'd come far enough to finish the job, if he abandoned it now, he'd wonder what it would feel like, what it would be like every time he seen Zach, and as he sat there looking at Zach and Chris, who were getting each other worked up, he began to wonder how the hell he hadn't raped Zach in the trailers? The man all but screamed of a raw strong sexuality that made him want to break it, Zach was sexually powerful, and it made Milo jealous. Zach had just merely laid his left hand on Milo and now he was fucking catatonic! He had to break this hold, had to _break _Zach, and if Chris wanted to join that'd be fucking dandy, but Zach was his and his alone.

"Zach," Milo said finally finding the ability to use his vocal cords again. Hearing Zach's name come out of his mouth brought a strange power to him, and it caught Zach's attention instantly. Milo couldn't think of anything else to say, just Zach's name over and over again.  
Zach left Chris to harden himself up and turned to face Milo. "Yes, my little Milo?" he asked his pants unbuckled and hanging loosely on his hips. "Something you want?" Milo nodded. "What?"  
Milo pointed, that was all. Pointed. And Zach chuckled and closed in the tiny space between them, "What do you want to do to me?" Zach asked as Chris lifted a brow and stared at the two men before him.

Milo motioned for Zach to come closer, as if this was the most important secret in the world. Zach leaned in and Milo grabbed him and pinned him on the bed. "Mine." He growled as he kissed Zach roughly, his own hand finding its way to Zach's rock hard erection where he roughly pumped it. Zach groaned as he threw his head back, the veins popping out in his neck as he held back a wild growl himself. He hadn't been handled this roughly in a long time. He wanted to feel like a rag doll, be wanted to be used, abused and maybe even beaten. He wanted evidence that someone was there the next day and maybe even a week later.  
Milo was finally unleashing himself, he'd held back for so long. Being a proper gentleman, tender and gentle, loving and embracing, kind and understanding, he was the role model for a good man to love, but now, he wasn't a good man, he was a fucking animal. All because of one person. Zachary Quinto. A man that was his best friend, a man he was jerking off with such a ferocity he was scared he might rip the guys dick off, but all he did was moan and kiss Milo, who honestly had no idea what the flying fuck he was doing. He was just wanting to break Zach, that was it. He had to break him, knock him down a couple pegs, he had to be sexually stronger than him. When Zach ripped Milo's shirt off it pissed him off. He was the one in control here, and clearly Chris understood this because all he did was sit back, cock in hand and jerk himself off slowly, and Milo didn't even give two shits about it. He ripped Zach's shirt off in such a rush that the man actually yelped then was silenced by rough lips. Milo worked his way out of his jeans before ripping Zach's off as well. This wasn't going to be gentle, this wasn't going to be loving, he wasn't a lover right now. He wasn't the sweet loving boy his mama raised, he wasn't himself at all, and he liked it. With his jeans hitting the end of the bed, he yanked Zach's off so quickly that the fluttering of material was heard clear over where Chris sat.  
He bit down hard on Zach's right nipple, and smiled both inside as well as outside when Zach shouted, then he moved to the other, and Zach yelped again. This was to fun, and Zach seemed to enjoy this, which pissed Milo off even more. Milo pulled his boxers down, and shook his head at Zach who had gone commando. "You're a fucking whore." Milo said as Zach bit down on his finger like the tease that he was.  
"You going to punish me for it?" Zach asked as Milo nodded. "Good, because I've been a _bad, bad _boy."  
"Yes you have." Milo replied as Chris whistled, Milo glared at him and caught the little blue tube that was thrown at him. KY lube, not what he wanted, but he supposed it'd be needed. He wasn't going to sugar coat this shit for Zach at all. When he was done with the bastard he'd be sitting on a bag of frozen peas for a week, maybe two. He twisted the cap off and squeezed a small amount into his hand, where he then tossed the tube blindly on the bed as he coated himself. He was going to break, Mr. Quinto. Right down the fucking middle. He coated himself then flipped Zach so he was on his hands and knees.  
"Wait, you're gonna prep fir-" Zach said then yelped loudly as Milo slammed himself deep inside of Zach's ass. "_Jesus Fucking Christ! _You're not exactly small, Milo!" he barked as Milo chuckled. "Fuck man, you're suppose to prep first!"  
"Not you." Milo said as he began to pull out, Zach winced and groaned, his head face down in the pillows on his bed. His ass was on fire, he felt like he'd been ripped in half. He was all but to sure he was bleeding, though he was no anal virgin, Milo wasn't exactly small either. Nor was Chris, but Milo was twice the size of Chris around, but they were the same length.  
"Christ!" Zach groaned as Milo nailed his prostate hard over and over again. "Oh fuck, OUCH! More lube."  
Milo laughed evilly, he was finally breaking Zach, he was practically begging for mercy in the form of more lube. To which Milo was going to deny him. If Milo was getting pulled into this shit Zach wasn't going to take a normal shit for at least two weeks. Fuck the frozen peas, when he was done Zach was going to need ice water in a bathtub.  
Milo began to thrust sloppy, he was reaching his climax, but to just further put the nail in the coffin he had built, he grabbed Zach by a handful of hair and bit roughly on his newly exposed neck before he came hard in Zach's ass. He rode out his orgasm and pulled out, leaving Zach hard and whimpering.

"You did not know who you was fucking with." Milo said as he sat on the end of the bed, his head in his hands. He heard a groan from somewhere in the room and he looked and seen Chris who was cuming all over his stomach. He looked over his shoulder to Zach who was just laying on his side panting. He didn't know what he was going to do now, he'd fucked his friend, well actually he ass raped his friend, while his friend's boyfriend watched. Great, now he was apart of this fucked up _trinity _they kept talking about. "Take care of him." Milo ordered Chris, who looked at him like he wasn't sure he understood English, or even spoke it. "Did you hear me?"

Chris nodded, then got on the bed and asked Zach what he wanted him to do.  
"Not you." Zach said as he sat up and looked at Chris deep in the eyes, "Him."  
"I don't think he'll go along." Chris said as he looked over his shoulder to Milo who still had his head in his hands. "He's really mentally fucked at the moment."  
"Milo." Zach said quietly. Milo's back tensed.  
He looked over his shoulder, "What?" He asked.  
"I want you to get me off."  
_"What?" _Milo said as he turned to face him, "I just fucking raped you and you want me to finish you off?"  
Zach nodded, "That's what I want."  
"You're _un-fucking-believable! _You know that Zach?" Milo said, angry again. "Fine. But this is the only time. I'm not doing this again. You hear me?"  
"I understand." Zach said as Chris looked from Zach to Milo. "You know, you could have left any time you wanted."  
Milo laughed, "Right." he said his voice thick with sarcasm.  
Chris moved away from the bed, "He's right. If you would have said you didn't want to take part in this, we would have let you leave."  
Milo shook his head, "Bullshit, I'd have to see you on set and all I'd think about was how I could have, and didn't." he said as he moved over and detached himself from his hand as he jerked Zach off.

He wasn't being gentle again, rough seemed to be how Zach liked it, and how Milo really liked it. He'd found a part of himself he hadn't known existed, an animal that was caged and finally freed tonight. God damn it, he hated how Chris was right. Sex with Zach changed your whole outlook on sex in general. Now he was a warped, twisted fucker just like the bastard he was jerking off. But hot damn, the way the skin folded on Zach's dick when he jerked him off was memorizing, and his nuts were big, he looked like he needed to cum five maybe six times to even be able to sleep, but when he came he shocked Milo. He was a never ending of fountain of jizz, and when he twitched himself into a strange sleep, Milo got up, found his clothes, went to the bathroom washes himself, got dressed and left Chris to tend to Zach. He glanced at the clock on the wall and rolled his eyes, it was nearly 4:40 in the morning. He'd spent a fucked up night doing fucked up things and now the sun was going to be up in a little bit, and all he wanted to do was slam his head against a concrete wall. He'd done some things he regretted in his life but tonight was so weird. He wasn't sure if he regretted it or if he wanted to do it again. He got in his car and drove to his house, the radio off this time. He got to his house, tossed his keys on the counter and jumped when his phone began vibrating in his pocket.

He pulled his phone out and looked, he'd gotten a new text message. He opened it up and read it out loud.  
"So, tonight was a trial. Think you'll be game to try again some time? Let me know, -ZQ"  
Milo tossed his phone on the counter also and walked over to his fridge, grabbed the orange juice jug and drank directly from it, put it back, grabbed his phone and sent a reply text to Zach.  
"Yeah, but give me a bit of a heads up next time. MV" he wrote, then sent it and went to bed at nearly 5:20 in the morning, the birds outside singing as he put pillows over his head to block them and the raising sun out.  
Would he ever live this down? Probably not, but it sure killed a Saturday night.. In the weirdest way possible. 

The end

__

Or is it?


End file.
